


Power Plight

by Saturalia_Knight



Category: Power Girl (Comics)
Genre: Comics, F/M, Oral Sex, Original Male - Freeform, Power Girl - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, dc, super sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturalia_Knight/pseuds/Saturalia_Knight
Summary: Things weren't going well for me. Not only did I lose one home, but two. But as it would turn out, fate wasn't completely against me. In fact, the universe decided to throw me a rather superpowered bone.And her name was Power Girl.First-person sexual story between an OC and Power Girl.
Relationships: Power Girl/OC, Power Girl/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Power Plight

Things weren’t going well for me. No, that was an understatement. Things were going terribly.

Over the last few years, I had drifted from job to job until I had finally managed to gain long-term employment at a nearby factory.

Then, a mere two years later it was over. Not only had the factory closed, but the whole district had been bought up by billionaire Lex Luthor and was now scheduled for demolition.

This time last year, it had been a nice place to live. It wasn’t particularly affluent, but the folks had looked after one another, particularly on the block I had lived on. But then crime had skyrocketed out of nowhere and the whole area had gone downhill. Soon, people began to move out and before long it started to feel more like a ghost town.

Not everyone had been able to afford to move, though. At least until they were forced out.

I had looked for a new place to stay and had actually found one. But then the place had been wrecked in a fight between Power Girl and a whole mess of villains.

With nowhere to stay, I had decided to return to my old apartment in the now-abandoned district. For the last three days, I had been essentially squatting. The only piece of furniture I had was the old bed I had thankfully left behind.

It was a rather chilly afternoon when I headed out to gather some supplies. It was a long walk, so I knew that by the time I got there and back, I would be cold and miserable. Even so, I knew that I’d be even more miserable if I didn’t have anything to eat.

Unfortunately, or rather, fortunately―as I would discover later―I never made it to the store that day.

As I was walking past yet another abandoned building in a sea of abandoned buildings, I heard a woman shout from inside.

“You won’t get away with this!”

I slowed to a stop, my ears pricked. For a moment I thought I was hearing things. But then I heard a response.

“You sure that weird rock ain’t interfering with the green ones?” a male voice asked.

“What does it even do?” another asked.

“The boss says he don’t know what it does,” a third voice said. “He wanted us to try it out on our snooping friend here.”

“Why does it change color like that?” the first asked.

“I dunno,” the third answered.

“Sorta pink and purple. Maybe a little red and blue, too.”

“I know, I do have eyes, I can see it just as well as you can, moron,” the third said, sounding annoyed. “I don’t know what it does.”

“I was hopin’ it would make her horny.”

“Go to hell!” the female voice shouted.

“Or maybe it makes her a lesbian?” The first supposed.

“Nah, that’s the rainbow-colored one,” the second said.

“There’s a rainbow one?” the first asked.

The second answered. “I dunno. I made it up but I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Maybe she’s already a lesbian?” the third guessed.

“Maybe the green ones are interfering?” the first said.

“Don’t touch ’em!” the third shouted.

“I ain’t gonna touch her tits, don’t worry,” the second assured the third. “Just gonna see what happens if I removed the green rock.”

The third one got even angrier. “Not her tits you idiot, the Kryptonite. It’s what makes her weak. You remove it and she escapes.”

“And I’ll break your legs while I do!” the woman shouted.

“Oh,” the second―who sounded real dumb―said. “I better not do that.”

“Why did you think I meant her tits?”

“Well, ’cause they’re huge! I wanna see what they look like.”

The third sighed. “Just go outside and stand guard while we wait for the van to show up.”

“Why me?”

“Cause if ya don’t I’ll tell the boss you groped the prisoner.”

“But I didn’t!”

“No, but that’s what I’ll tell him and he’ll rip ya balls off.”

“Fine. I’ll go and wait for the van.”

I felt panic rise up inside me, as I realized the second man was coming outside. Frantically, I began to look for a place to hide, finding a short alley that ran down along the side of the building. I quickly rushed down it, taking refuge behind a dumpster.

I felt terrified. I didn’t even want to consider what they would do to me if they found me here. If only I had been able to charge my phone, then I would have been able to dial 9-1-1. As it was, it was a brick in my pocket and its only use was as a paperweight.

The sound of a diesel engine drew my attention. I peaked out from behind the dumpster and saw a van pull up. The driver, a man, got out and said something to the second man standing outside the building. He turned and headed inside, before another man stepped out.

“The deal ain’t done yet,” the man said. It was the third man.

The driver pulled a smoke from out of his pocket and lit it. “Okay. So, why call me out here then?”

The third gestured towards the building with his thumb. “We got another delivery. Power Girl.”

I held my breath. They had somehow managed to capture Power Girl? Despite her being responsible for my current predicament, I couldn’t help but feel sympathy.

“Wowza,” the driver said. “Have ya had some fun with her?”

“No, because I know the boss would kill us if we did.”

“Not even a peek?”

The third wasn’t having any of it. “Listen, if ya wanna risk the boss’s wrath then go right ahead. I ain’t takin’ the risk.”

“C’mon man, it’s freakin’ Power Girl! Biggest natural bazongas around. At least on a skinny chick like her.”

“I know who it is. And yeah, I’d love to have some fun with her, but the boss would literally chop our balls off and feed ‘em to us.”

“Yeah,” the driver said sounding disappointed. “You’re right.”

“Maybe we’ll get a shot later, once she’s secured,” the third said. “Right now we need to get her to him.”

“Right,” the driver said. “Go get her and I’ll take her.”

The third man re-entered the building while the driver continued his smoke. He only moved when they carried her out, kicking and screaming. It was Power Girl, just as they had said, and she was jerking around as she tried to free herself from their grip. The driver opened the back door and they threw her inside.

“Get her to the boss.”

“Once I’ve finished my smoke,” the driver said.

“Now!”

“Okay, okay,” the driver said, throwing his smoke to the ground.

“See that you get there. Don’t fuck about.”

“I know, I know,” the driver said as he pulled open the driver’s side door.

With the others back inside the building, he slammed the door shut before he pulled out another smoke and lit it.

“I’ll go when I’m good and ready,” he muttered, walking around to the front of the van.

The driver had his back to me as he started his next smoke. I knew I had to do something, though I wasn’t sure what.

That’s when I noticed the van’s engine was still running. It had never been shut off. I saw my chance and I decided to take it.

With the utmost care, I picked up a trashcan lid and began to sneak up behind the driver. With my breath held, I raised up the lid and struck him as hard as I could in the back of the head.

I had hoped to knock him out. Instead, he stumbled forward clutching the back of his head while cursing out expletives. Realizing I might only have seconds to live, I decided to go for the van and jumped inside.

Slamming my foot on the gas, the van shot forwards and the driver barely got out of the way in time as I sped past.

I wasn’t out of the woods yet, though. While I didn’t notice a car or other vehicles around, that didn’t mean they didn’t have one. If they did, then it would be a short chase. The van wasn’t exactly fast.

Unless…

I glanced back at Power Girl who is staring at me. For a moment, I thought she was scowling and I feared she thought I was one of those thugs. I quickly realized that it was because she was barely conscious.

I needed to get the Kryptonite away from her.

I stopped the van and climbed into the back, my eyes flicking at her immense cleavage before my gaze settled on the collar around her neck. On it were three rocks. Two were green and lay on either side of a central one that seemed to be shifting colors between pink, purple and red. I stared at it for a moment before I took it off. I then placed the collar down while I undid her binds.

After picking the collar back up, I opened the back door, ready to throw it away.

“Stop,” I heard her utter weakly. “I don’t want Kryptonite lying around where anyone can find it.”

I looked around at her.. “What do you want me to do with it?” I asked her.

“Glovebox. At least for now.”

“Okay,” I said as I climbed back into the cab, throwing it into the glove box.

“Get us away from here,” Power Girl said weakly.

With no other choice, I did as I was told and continued on out of the district. I didn’t know how long it would take for the bad guys to catch up, but it was clear that the superheroine was still rather weak and in no position to defend either of us.

“Get us out of the city,” Power Girl said, her voice sounding stronger.

“How far out of the city?”

“Just out of the city.”

“Okay,” I said.

It took ten minutes at best for us to leave the city, and another five after that was when Power Girl spoke.

“Pull off the road,” she said as she climbed into the seat beside me.

I glanced at the glove box. “Are you sure you should be this close to the Kryptonite?” I asked.

“Pull off the road,” she repeated.

I did as she instructed and went on the grass where I slowed to a stop.

“Don’t stop. Keep going,” she commanded.

The last time I’d heard a girl say those words I’d been fucking her. Though at the time, she’d said it a lot more enthusiastically.

Once more I did as I was told until finally, she told me to stop. I did immediately, and I followed her as she climbed out of the van.

I stood there and watched as Power Girl moved away from the van clutching her head. I felt bad for her, knowing that she must go through hell on a daily basis. My apartment building may have been flattened during her fight, but she had been the one taking the hits.

With some trepidation, I made my way over to her. “How are you feeling?” I asked.

She looked at me. “Strange,” she answered. “I’ve felt Kryptonite before, but that strange one that shifted colors. I don’t know what effects that one has.”

“Is there a doctor that you can go see?”

“I just need a few minutes to recover. Then I’ll get rid of the van.”

I nodded my head before catching myself staring at her breasts. I forced myself to look away towards the trees, though the urge to stare at them was quite strong.

Seeing them on TV was one thing. They had always looked massive, but in person, they appeared to be even bigger.

If such a thing were possible.

“It’s time to dispose of the van,” she said before disappearing in a gust of wind.

I heard a crash and a creak and looked around to see that both she and the van were gone. I look around, seeing no debris, no nothing. It was almost as though they were never there.

For what felt like several minutes, I stood there alone until I realized she likely wasn’t coming back. I let out a sigh, knowing that it was a long walk back home.

Deciding not to waste any more time, I began the trek back to the city. From this far out, I knew it was going to be dark long before I got back.

Thankfully, though, fate had other plans.

“Going somewhere?”

I turned around to see Power Girl hovering in the sky, her hands on her hips staring down at me. She was like a goddess addressing a mortal.

Though that wasn’t that far from the truth.

“I wasn’t aware I was supposed to stay put,” I answered, trying to keep my cool.

“I can’t leave you out here on your own,” she answered as she gracefully descended down to the ground. “Where do you live?”

I grimaced. “Well, nowhere really at the moment.”

She appeared surprised. “You’re homeless?”

“Sorta. I did have a place, but it was condemned.”

“I see. Poor maintenance or something?”

I grimaced again. “Well, no.”

“Then what?”

“A fight between you and some villains, actually,” I said, hoping she wouldn’t be offended.

“I’m so sorry,” she said. “But I was under the assumption you had all been rehoused?”

“No.”

A dark look crossed her face. “I see. Then my friend’s efforts were wasted.”

“What do you mean?”

“You were supposed to receive money and a new place to stay.”

“That never happened,” I told her.

“Then they stole the money and kept it to themselves. I’ll have to look into this myself.”

I smiled at her. “Thanks.”

“And I can’t allow you to sleep rough,” she continued. “I know of a place you can shower and get some rest for the night.”

“Thank you,” I said, feeling gratitude towards her.

“You saved my life. Put your own at risk even though you have no powers. That means something.”

Power Girl took a step towards me before stopping. “Do you mind if I carry you?”

“What do you mean?” I asked, despite knowing she probably meant she was going to fly with me in her arms.

“I’m going to fly,” she said, confirming my suspicion. “Don’t worry, I won’t drop you.”

“S-sure,” I replied, internally cringing as I stammered.

Power Girl stepped behind me, wrapping her arms around my waste. It only lasted for a moment as she stumbled back.

“Are you okay?” I asked, turning around to see her clutching her head.

“Just some after-effects from the Kryptonite,” Power Girl answered.

“Do you need to rest?”

She looked up at me, her eyes a piercing blue. A smile crossed her lips. “I’m fine,” she said, turning around so her back was facing me. “Put your arms around my waist and hold on tight.”

I moved over to her, and with some reluctance, I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. I barely had time to prepare as she shot up into the sky. As a result, I slipped.

In a frantic effort not to plummet to my death, my hands searched for a more secure hold and I found it, gripping onto a firm purchase on her outfit. It took a few moments for me to realize I had grabbed her boob-window. Not only that, but I could feel her breasts against the back of my fingers.

“You’re supposed to ask before feeling a woman up,” I heard Power Girl say.

“Sorry, sorry,” I said frantically, hoping I hadn’t offended her.

As I tried to move my hands, she placed hers over mine, holding them in place.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said, almost teasingly. “You’ve earned a little feel I think. Besides, we’ll be there shortly.”

I felt some embarrassment as we touched down on the roof of a building. However, it wasn’t only because I was touching her massive firm breasts, but also because of the erection that was stiffening in my pants.

“You can let go now,” she said.

I did immediately. “Sorry.”

She turned around a smile on her face. “Don’t worry, you’d know if I was offended.”

“I slipped,” I said quickly.

“I know. I should have been holding onto you. Just so you know, you have soft hands.” She straightened her posture. “Now, do you want a job?”

“Huh?” I asked, confused by the sudden, unexpected question.

“I have a friend that needs someone reliable. Are you reliable?”

“Yes,” I said quickly.

“Would you like to work for Karen Starr?”

My eyes bulged slightly. “Karen Starr?” I repeated.

“I’ll take that as a yes. I can interview you if you want? But first, you’d have to take a shower.”

“A shower?”

“Yes, you should be nice and fresh.”

“Uh, sure.”

“Follow me.”

I did as I was told and followed her through the roof access doors. I hadn’t realized we had landed on the Starr building, but various signs quickly let me know that’s where we were.

“I bet you’ve fantasized about me,” Power Girl said as we made our way through a long hallway. “Most men have. Some women, too.”

It would be a lie if I told her I hadn’t, so I didn’t say anything at all. Though, I hoped this was going where I thought it was going.

She pushed open a large door and I followed her into a large office. She pointed towards a door. “Shower is in there. Wash yourself and return and I’ll have a little treat for you.”

I did as I was told, now fully believing that “treat” meant something sexual. As such, I refrained from masturbating in the shower and simply washed myself down with soap. Clean, I exited the shower to find Power Girl in the bathroom with me, staring at my crotch.

I covered myself up.

She smirked. “I have x-ray vision, remember?”

I felt uncomfortable but also aroused. That only increased when Power Girl began to spin rapidly until her whole body became a blur. When she stopped she was completely naked.

I stared at her perfect breasts, then followed the contours of her toned stomach down to her pussy. It appeared cleanly shaven, though I couldn’t help but wonder how that was possible? Wouldn’t the razor break on her super hairs? Maybe she was naturally bald down there?

I was caught off guard as Power Girl appeared right in front of me in a blur of speed. She took my dick in her grip and began to slowly jerk me off.

“Do you like that big boy?” she asked.

I nodded eagerly, barely able to believe what was happening. Power Girl was touching my cock. _My_ cock.

She stopped before sliding her hands around my hips, gripping my ass. Then, she lifted me up off the floor, raising my crotch to face level. She licked my end before she rammed me forward, my cock sliding into her mouth and down her throat.

It took all of my willpower not to burst right there and then. It only became harder not to nut as she began to deepthroat me.

Bliss didn’t even describe it.

She stopped and lowered me back to the ground. Her eyes were twinkling. “Lay down.”

I did as I was told. Laying down at my feet, she slowly slid her breasts up my legs, her perky nipples causing the hairs to stand on end. She then nested my cock between her massive tits, and once again I could scarcely believe what was happening.

“Very few men have had the pleasure of even seeing my tits in all their glory,” she told me. “You are among the select few.”

Every moment was a new experience. First, my cock had been in Power Girl’s hands. Then it had been down her throat. Now it was between her breasts, ones that every straight red-blooded male wished they could merely see, let alone fuck.

Power Girl began, slowly at first before she picked up the pace. Her breasts were snug and firm against my cock and like everything that had preceded it, it felt incredible. They enveloped my member completely and utterly and they moved quickly up and down at a pace no human woman could ever hope to possibly maintain. At least not more than a few seconds. Not only did she sustain it, but she increased her speed which only added to the pleasure.

It was heavenly.

“I can crush cities,” she said, her voice soft. “I can punch asteroids into debris. I can fly faster than the fastest plane on Earth.”

I wasn’t sure where she was going, but her listing off her talents only made the titfuck hotter.

“I am more powerful than you can possibly imagine and out of every man on Earth, it is you that I chose to fuck tonight.”

It took me a moment to realize what she had just said. Fuck, as in _fuck_ , as in have actual sex with her? The realization almost made me nut right there and then, but thankfully Power Girl had eased off her titfucking, which helped me hold myself back.

I was starting to think that I was superhuman in my own way. At least when it came to not nutting, and it wasn’t even November.

“You want to fuck me, don’t you?” she asked.

I nodded eagerly. “Yes.”

She let my cock slide out from between her tits as she sat up. She then slowly hovered forwards over me, her knees bent under her. Then she gripped my dick with her hands before lowering herself down until my tip was brushing her opening.

“Few men have seen my breasts. Fewer have had their cock between them. Even less have fucked me. You are among a very select few. If I hurt you, yell ‘stop’ okay?”

I nodded. “I understand.”

“Are you ready to have the best fucking of your life?”

I nodded again. “I’m ready.”

She used her fingers to spread herself wide as she lowered herself down onto me. Once more I almost burst at the thought of fucking her, but I managed to hold it back as her impossibly tight pussy clamped around my dick. It wasn’t quite like a vice, but it was the most pressure I had ever felt.

“Are you okay?” Power Girl asked.

“Tight,” I said with a smile.

“Tightest girl on Earth. Well, apart from Supergirl but that’s only because she’s afraid to get a little dirty.”

She leaned forward and kissed me. I closed my eyes and embraced it. Then, with an initial, powerful thrust that hurt a little, she began to fuck me. Instead of being a hindrance to the experience, her tightness only elicited more pleasure. Every part of my penis was being stimulated. It almost felt like her vagina was trying to milk my cock. There was something about it that seemed supernatural.

Then again, I was fucking Power Girl. She was one of the strongest beings on the planet, maybe the whole universe. She wasn’t exactly natural.

She sat up and leaned back, her hands against the bathroom floor. Her eyes closed tightly as she continued to pound me faster and faster. Incredible was the only way to describe it and that was a woefully inadequate descriptor.

When she passed the speed a human could possibly fuck at, I rested my hands on her hips hoping I could slow her down. It became very apparent very quickly that I couldn’t. I wasn’t strong enough.

Thankfully, my efforts caught her attention and she eased off slightly, though maintained an inhumanly quick pace.

I ignored the slight discomfort that was starting to grow in my hips. I knew I was going to be bruised in the morning but I didn’t care. The pleasure outweighed the pain and I didn’t want to stop fucking Power Girl for any reason.

At that moment, I felt like the luckiest man not only on Earth but in the universe. Power Girl was fucking me. Fucking _me_.

As she began to speed up once more, I felt a familiar sensation begin to rise.

“I’m going to cum,” I warned.

Instead of allowing me to pull out, she went faster and faster until I burst, flowing my cum deep inside her.

A wide smile spread across her lips as she leaned forwards, her mouth next to my ear. “Don’t worry. I can’t get pregnant. Not with your weak human sperm anyway. It can’t penetrate my Kryptonian eggs. Not without help.”

She climbed off me before thrusting her crotch into the air. She clenched her vagina muscles hard, shooting some of my cum into the air before catching it in her mouth. She showed me it before she swallowed.

“Can you stand?” she asked after a moment.

With a pained groan, I got to my feet. I hadn’t realized how bruised and battered my legs and hips were, but it was worth it.

“Karen Starr will be impressed when she learns that not only did you survive a good fucking from me, but that you can still stand.” She winked. “I think she’ll have a job for you.”

“That’s great.”

“On the far side of the office, there’s a room we can sleep in.”

“Thanks,” I said before I realized what she’d said. “We?”

“I’m feeling tired, too. I thought you’d like to sleep on some comfy pillows.” She cupped her breasts with her hands and juggled them up and down.

I smiled. “That would be great.”

“Go grab another shower and meet me there. And bring your clothes through, but don’t wear them.”

I did as I was told. It didn’t take long to wash off the fresh sweat and cum.

Finished, I picked up my clothes in my arms and hurried across the large office, and through the automatic door on the far side.

Power Girl was waiting for me, still in the nude. I couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of her body. Even in porn, I hadn’t seen such a perfect physique.

She began to float into the air, her breasts at head height. “Turn around,” she commanded with a smile.

Again, I did as I was told and I felt her arms and legs wrap around me, my head being gently pulled back between her breasts. She then floated over to the bed, where she laid down with me on top, both facing the ceiling. She pulled the covers over me, as she unwrapped her legs from around mine.

“I think I know what that pink and purple Kryptonite did,” Power Girl said softly.

“What?”

“I think it made me horny.”

“You want to go again?” I asked nervously, knowing I wasn’t ready on the recharge.

“I don’t think your hips would survive another round with me.”

“I don’t think they would, either.”

“Don’t worry, it’s subsided now,” she assured me.

“That’s good,” I said.

“ _You_ were good.”

I had never felt as manly as I did at that moment. Power Girl, the most powerful woman on the planet had just said I was good when it came to sex. Now I was laid on top of her, my head resting between her firm, yet soft breasts. When I had woken up that morning I never would have thought in a million years that the day would end like this.

It was almost unbelievable.

What was even more strange, was how comfortable and safe I felt. Nothing in the world could hurt me while I was in her arms, apart from Power Girl herself.

With a yawn, I quickly, and contently, drifted off to sleep.

*** * ***

Morning came with a pleasant sensation. I opened my eyes and looked down to find a dressed Power Girl sucking my dick. She looked up at me with smiling eyes before she pulled away.

“Good morning,” she said.

I smiled back at her. “Good morning,” I replied.

“I wanted to try this last night, but I forgot.”

She bobbed out her tongue and it began vibrating before she rested it on my tip. My whole body clenched at the incredible sensation as she began to suck me off again, her tongue reverberating as it entangled itself around my member.

Unlike last night I couldn’t hold back and erupted almost immediately down her throat.

She swallowed it all before standing up. “I have to go now,” she said. “Karen Starr is waiting for you in her office.”

In a blur of white, she was gone.

Slowly, I got out of bed and got dressed. I then headed out of the bedroom into the office. Sat there behind the desk was Karen Starr and she was looking at me with a frown, her eyes peering over her glasses.

“Who are you?” she demanded sternly.

My stomach dropped. “I was brought here by Power Girl after saving her life.”

Karen lowered her glasses, looking me up and down. “Am I supposed to believe that you saved Power Girl. _You_?”

Fear began to grip me. At least until I remembered Power Girl had left only a few minutes earlier.

“Didn’t you see Power Girl leave this room?” I asked, trying my best not to let my fear seep into my voice.

“Are you saying she slept with you?”

I hesitated. Even though it had actually happened, I had to admit that it did sound absolutely preposterous.

A smirk began to tug at Karen Starr’s lips before she began to laugh. “You should see your face. I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help myself. Of course Power Girl told me all about you. While I don’t normally hire people I have never met, her recommendations hold a lot of sway with me. I’m sure we can find something for you to do that fits your skills.”

I smiled back, a wave of relief washing over me.

“You’re hired,” she said.

“Aren’t you going to interview me?” I asked, feeling that this was all too easy.

Karen’s eyebrows raised in a seductive manner. “As I hear it, Power Girl interviewed you quite thoroughly last night. How does personal assistant sound?”

“Don’t you already have one?”

“I have a secretary. I need someone to assist me in more personal matters.”

I felt my face go flush.

“As I hear it, you are rather good at such things.” She winked at me and I felt blood start rushing to my crotch, despite only having blown my load a scarce few minutes earlier.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“Don’t worry. If you don’t want to, we can find you something else.”

“No-no, I’m willing. I just want to know what the job entails?”

“Massages, bringing me coffee, lunch and some extras if You’re up for it?”

I pretended to consider it, even though I had already made up my mind.

“I’ll do it. I’ll take the job.”

Karen Starr grinned. “I’m glad. Your first task is to get me coffee. I like it strong, black and sugar-free.” She then pointed. “I have a kitchen through there.”

“Understood,” I said with a smile.

Karen Starr _and_ Power Girl. How on Earth did I get so lucky?


End file.
